Triangle?
by moccatwlv
Summary: Mark menyukai salah satu teman sekampus Johnny, Taeyong. Johnny tidak terima itu. Dia mengancam Taeyong. Tapi, Taeyong salah paham dengan ancaman Johnny dan Johnny terkena karmanya. Johnny. S x Taeyong. L NCT (JohnYong). Crack!TaeMark. AU


**Triangle?**

Johnny x Taeyong

Crack pair : Taeyong x Mark

NCT

 **AU**

 **Warning! Baca A/N di akhir yaa**

* * *

"Bangun, Mark! Sudah pagi."

Mark membuka matanya sedikit. Silau. Dia melindungi matanya dengan tangan kirinya dan sedikit menyibak selimutnya. Samar-samar, dia melihat seseorang di depan jendela kamarnya sedang menyibak gorden.

"Uh, Johnny _hyung_? Sekarang jam berapa?"

Johnny menoleh, menatap Mark aneh. "Kamu telat! Sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat." jawabnya cuek.

Mark tersentak kaget. Sontak, dia bangun dan menyambar handuknya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah menyalahkan Johnny karena tidak membangunkannya sejak tadi.

Johnny menatap pintu kamar mandi, lalu tertawa geli. Dia menatap jam dinding di samping kasur. Masih pukul 06.55 a.m..

Ya, kamu benar. Johnny hanya membohongi Mark. Karena kalau dia tidak berbohong, Mark tidak akan segera bangun.

Masih dengan senyuman jahilnya, Johnny beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan kamar Mark, untuk membuatkan sarapan mereka berdua.

* * *

" _Hyung_! Kamu berbohong!"

Johnny menahan tawa. Dia mencoba fokus untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya, jadi dia tidak menjawab Mark. Sementara itu, Mark mendengus kesal. Dia duduk di kursi, menopang dagunya menatap punggung Johnny dengan bosan. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Johnny. Begitu Johnny berbalik sambil membawa dua buah piring, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Pura-pura marah.

Johnny meletakkan sepiring berisi telor ceplok ke hadapan Mark, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Mark. Dia mengambil nasi untuknya sendiri. Lalu, mulai makan. Tidak memedulikan remaja yang masih merajuk di depannya.

"Oh, iya. Mark," Johnny menelan makanannya. "Aku harus ke kampus dulu sebentar. Ada perlu. Jadi, bisa kita ke kampusku dulu, baru kuantarkan ke sekolahmu? Atau kamu ingin naik _taxi_?"

Sontak, Mark menoleh, menatap Johnny untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Johnny datang membawa makanan. Tatapannya bertanya-tanya. "Memangnya urusan apa?"

"Masalah antara dosen dan mahasiswa. _If you know what I mean_ , Mark." Johnny mendorong piringnya. Dia sudah selesai makan. Tangannya memeluk dan mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi, lalu meresapinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mark manggut-manggut. "Ya, sudah, kalau begitu. Ke kampusmu saja dulu, _hyung_."

Johnny menggumam. Dagunya menunjuk piring Mark. "Sarapan dulu. Atau kamu mau kutinggalkan sendiri dan kamu naik _taxi_?"

Mendengarnya, mata Mark membelalak lebar. Spontan, dia mengambilkan nasi untuknya dan mulai makan dengan agak tergesa, hingga hampir tersedak.

Johnny mengelus punggung Mark lembut. "Pelan-pelan saja, Mark. Kamu bisa mati konyol kalau makan terburu-buru begitu!"

Mark tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya meminum segelas air putih yang diberikan Johnny kepadanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan agak tenang. Tampaknya, Mark tidak ingin naik _taxi_. Mau tidak mau, rencananya untuk pura-pura marah kepada Johnny pun gagal.

* * *

Johnny melangkah mendekati teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, _bro_!"

Mark yang sedari tadi hanya menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu mengikuti Johnny seperti anak bebek. _Kampus Johnny_ hyung _besar juga ternyata. Aku akan kuliah di sini!_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Karena Mark diabaikan oleh Johnny, Mark menjadi agak kesal. Batinnya berkata, untuk apa mengajaknya ke kampus kalau tidak dikenalkan kepada teman si pengajak? Rasanya, dia agak menyesal tidak memilih pergi dengan _taxi_. Persetan dengan harga ongkosnya. _Toh_ , dia menggunakan kartu kredit Johnny, dan keluarga Seo lebih kaya daripada keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi, tampaknya, dia tidak jadi menyesal. Untuk apa menyesal, kalau dia bertemu dengan seorang tampan. Wajahnya sangatlah sempurna, menurut Mark. Mark agak ragu, kalau yang baru saja ia lihat adalah manusia. Kalau memang benar manusia, maka ini adalah manusia paling sempurna baginya.

 _Siapa dia? Teman Johnny_ hyung _kah? Ah, kurasa bukan. Dia pasti lebih muda dari Johnny_ hyung _._

Sementara Mark masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sembari memerhatikan orang tadi, Johnny memanggil-manggil Mark. Tapi, Mark tidak mendengarnya. Perhatiannya hanya terfokuskan ke orang itu. Johnny pun dibuatnya heran. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Mark. Begitu tau Mark melihat ke mana, jantungnya rasanya berhenti berdetak.

Lee Taeyong.

Dialah orang yang menyita perhatian Mark.

Johnny melirik Mark sekali lagi. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Mark masih menatap Taeyong yang sedang berbincang dan sesekali tertawa dengan kawan-kawannya. Tapi, yang membuat Johnny sedikit marah adalah, cara Mark menatapnya. Mark tidak menatapnya seperti dia menatap orang lain. Mark menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti.. seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Dan, mungkin, untuk pandangan pertama.

Johnny ingin menarik Mark pergi dari sini, pergi ke sekolahnya. Tapi, nyatanya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia terlalu _shock_. Apakah adik sepupunya telah jatuh hati? Dan lagi, dengan seorang yang terkenal akan keberandalannya? Johnny masih tidak bisa terima ini.

Tapi, itu belum tentu benar. Bisa saja hanya pikiran Johnny. Bisa saja Mark hanya kagum dengan ketampanan Taeyong. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kesempurnaan dari Lee Taeyong. Sayangnya, sikapnya tidaklah sepadan dengan visualnya, membuat Taeyong masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus Johnny hindari.

Johnny menghela napas panjang. Dia menarik tangan Mark, memutus pandangan Mark terhadap Taeyong. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya tanpa menatap Mark sedikitpun.

* * *

Johnny menatap Mark yang sedang asyik melahap makan malamnya. Mark tampak seperti belum makan selama tiga hari penuh. Johnny tertawa geli melihatnya. Mark mendelik, membuat Johnny berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, iya. Mark, ada yang mau kutanyakan." Johnny menatap serius Mark.

Mark balas menatap bingung. Melihat keseriusan Johnny, dia pun mengerti. Dia membersihkan bekas makanannya di mulutnya.

"Di kampus, apakah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Johnny mengangkat alisnya.

Mark tersedak air ludahnya. Wajah terkejutnya terlukis dengan jelas, membuat Johnny berpikir bahwa mungkin memang benar pemikirannya.

"A-ah, itu.." Mark panik. Bola matanya bergerak liar. "Kampusmu luas sekali!" ucapnya cepat.

Johnny mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Bukankah kalau yang itu sudah kuceritakan sejak dulu?"

Mark semakin terkejut. Pipinya memerah. Sial sekali. Kenapa dia tidak ingat itu? Sekarang, apa? Dia akan mengaku begitu saja kalau sebenarnya laki-laki yang ia yakini bukanlah manusia itulah yang menarik perhatiannya? Tidak, tidak! Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang.. menarik perhatianmu, mungkin?"

Sekarang, jantung Mark berhenti berdetak. Otak Mark mendadak _blank_. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Apa ini? Apakah kakak sepupunya sudah tau kalau dia sedang berbohong? Mark ingin menyangkalnya, tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Jangankan satu kata, satu huruf saja dia tidak mampu. Johnny Seo sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hei, Mark?"

"Ah, jadi benar, ya? Memang ada yang menyita perhatianmu, ya."

"Apakah dia perempuan? Atau.. laki-laki?" lanjut Johnny sedikit menyindir.

 _Shit!_

 _Now, what?_

Ingin rasanya Mark menggali tanah yang dalam, lalu mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalamnya hidup-hidup. Lebih baik begini daripada menghadapi pertanyaan aneh Johnny.

Interogasi sudah dimulai.

"Jawab aku, Mark."

Mark masih diam mematung. Dia benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Johnny menghela napas kesal. Dia menyandarkan badannya ke badan kursi tanpa melepas pandangannya ke Mark. "Aku sudah tau, Mark. Kamu melihatnya, kan? Lee Taeyong?"

Mark terkejut. _Ah, jadi itu namanya? Lee Taeyong?_

Pura-pura tidak peduli, Mark menopang dagunya dan menatap Johnny penasaran. "Dia temanmu, _hyung_?"

Johnny memainkan jemarinya. Mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku tidak menganggapnya teman, tidak pula musuh."

Johnny memajukan badannya, ikut menopang dagunya. "Jawab aku. Kamu menyukainya?"

Mark terkejut. _Sial!_ _Bagaimana ini?_ Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia menunduk selama beberapa lama, sementara Johnny masih menatapnya, menunggu anak bebeknya menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, samar-samar, Mark mengangguk kecil.

Sontak Johnny bangkit berdiri. Tangannya sedikit menggebrak meja, membuat bocah di depannya terlonjak kaget. Wajah Johnny tampak mengeras karena menahan amarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat, ingin memukul sesuatu, tapi ditahannya. Dadanya bahkan naik turun karena emosinya.

Johnny tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya menyukai sesama? Dan lagi, dengan seseorang yang memiliki predikat yang sangat buruk, bahkan bernilai negatif seratus? Ralat. Negatif tak terhingga. Apakah karena pengaruh Barat yang membuat Mark menjadi begini? Ah, rasanya Johnny tidak yakin. Karena selama mereka masih tinggal di Amerika dan Eropa, pergaulan Mark masih di batas wajar, atau mungkin tidak. Johnny bukanlah bayangan Mark yang senantiasa mengikuti Mark ke mana-mana. Jadi, dia tidak akan tau apakah benar pergaulan Mark baik-baik saja, atau..

Johnny mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau benar begitu, maka dia telah gagal menjaga adik sepupunya. Entah dia harus menyalahkan dirinya, atau Mark, atau Taeyong.

"Keparat sialan!" desisnya marah.

 _Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!_

* * *

"Hei, Taeyong! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Yang dipanggil, Taeyong, mendongak, lalu mengangguk sekilas. "Siapa?"

"Johnny Seo."

Mata Taeyong seketika membulat. Hatinya berdesir saat mendengar nama Johnny disebut. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung selama dua detik. Saat dia menatap temannya, ukuran matanya sudah kembali ke semula.

"Suruh saja dia ke sini." Taeyong menepukkan puntung rokoknya ke asbak di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang baru, memasuki daerah Taeyong. Kaki itu terus berjalan hingga berada tepat di depan Taeyong. Taeyong menaruh puntung rokoknya di asbak dan mendongak.

"Ada perlu apa, Johnny Seo?"

Yang ditanya masih saja diam tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap datar Taeyong, membuat Taeyong agak bingung.

"Hei, ada apa? Kalau tidak ada yang penting, pergilah!" usir Taeyong kasar.

Johnny masih tidak bergerak dan malah menatap tajam Taeyong. _Kasar sekali_ , batinnya. Salah besar adik sepupunya telah jatuh hati pada orang yang tidak tepat.

Taeyong semakin risih karena hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang berbadan tinggi di depannya. Dia mendecak kesal. "Katakan saja apa maumu! Jangan membuatku ta-"

Nyaris saja. Taeyong menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Johnny.

Dahi Johnny berkerut. Dia mencoba melihat wajah Taeyong. "Jangan membuatmu, apa?"

 _Sialan mulutmu, Taeyong!_ Taeyong mengumpat mulutnya sendiri. Dia menoleh lagi dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Ruangan kelas menjadi hening seketika. Seharusnya tidak sepi seperti ini, tapi karena sedang ada Taeyong di sini, semua orang tidak ada yang berani tinggal di sini. Pengecualian untuk Johnny. Dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Taeyong, dan malah sebaliknya. Tampaknya, Johnny pantas untuk mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan karena telah membuat Taeyong ketakutan seperti saat ini.

Taeyong mendengus sebal. Dia menatap risih Johnny. "Kalau tidak ada perlu, aku pergi!" katanya dingin. Dia bangkit berdiri, menyambar tasnya.

Baru saja dia berjalan selangkah, tiba-tiba Johnny mendorongnya kasar ke dinding di samping kiri mereka. Punggung Taeyong sedikit berbenturan dengan dinding, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hei! Kamu sudah gila, ya? Ak-"

"Diam!" desis Johnny marah.

Taeyong tersentak. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menunduk. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah amarahnya Johnny. Cukup menyeramkan, baginya. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Johnny masih meremas bahu Taeyong, menahannya agar tidak kabur.

Melihat Taeyong menunduk, Johnny menyeringai. "Takut, huh?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Dia masih menunduk.

Johnny tertawa kecut. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu, asal kamu tidak menyentuh Mark Lee, sejengkal pun. Atau, kamu akan mati di tanganku!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi, Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Johnny bingung.

"Mark Lee? Sepupumu?"

Johnny diam saja. Tapi, tampak jelas dari matanya, kalau dia agak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Taeyong tau Mark? Apakah dia sudah pernah mengenal Mark? Sungguh, semua ini membingungkan Johnny.

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah tengil seperti dia. Dia bukan tipeku." Taeyong menatap dalam mata Johnny. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku hanya tertarik padamu."

Rahang Johnny mengeras. _Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Aku? Cih!_ Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Taeyong. Dia menatap marah Taeyong.

"Apa kau bilang?" desisnya.

"Aku tertarik denganmu, Johnny Seo." Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Taeyong.

Johnny menggeram. Dia semakin mempererat cengkeramannya. Nyaris saja Taeyong tercekik karenanya.

"'Jangan macam-macam denganku dan adik sepupuku, atau kuberi kau pelajaran!" desisnya mengancam.

Johnny melepas cengkeramannya dengan kasar dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan kelas.

Taeyong hanya berdiri mematung selama beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Johnny menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba mengabaikan adik sepupunya yang sedari tadi mengomel entah tentang apa, dan mencoba fokus menyetir.

"Diamlah, Mark! Demi Tuhan, kamu mau mati sekarang?" teriak Johnny sambil sesekali menoleh ke Mark.

Mark sontak menutup mulutnya. Johnny menghela napas panjang, kembali fokus menyetir.

"Lagian, sih. Kenapa kamu harus mengancamnya? Aku sungguh tidak apa, _hyung_! Ini hanya perasaan sementara. Perasaan bisa datang dan pergi!"

Johnny memukul setir mobilnya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Mark! Kalian itu laki-laki! Kamu sudah gila, ya! Apakah pergaulanmu membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

" _Hyung_! Jangan salahkan pergaulanku! Iya, aku sudah gila! Ini semua karenamu!"

Johnny menggeram marah. Mendadak, otaknya pusing. Dia merasa hidupnya sial sekali, karena harus bermasalah dengan dua orang yang sudah _sinting_. Kini dia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Otaknya kosong dan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

" _Hyung_ , awas!"

Sontak, Johnny menginjak rem mobil. Badannya terdorong ke depan. Nyaris saja jidatnya menabrak setir mobil kalau saja dia tidak memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

"Sial! Siapa itu? Tidak punya mata, ya?" teriaknya kesal hendak melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan ke luar mobil.

"Tunggu! Itu, kan.." Mark menahan tangan Johnny. Matanya menatap seksama orang yang hampir mereka tabrak tadi. _Gelap_.

Begitu tau siapa yang hampir mereka tabrak, Mark tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil. "Taeyong _sunbaenim_!"

Johnny terpaku. _Taeyong? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini? Dan lagi, dia mabuk?_

Mata Johnny mengekor Mark. Dia bisa melihat Mark mendekati Taeyong dengan tergesa dan berbicara entah apa kepada Taeyong. Tampaknya, Taeyong memang sedang mabuk. Lihatlah, badannya sempoyongan begitu.

 _Tunggu. Mereka sedang apa?_

Dahi Johnny mengernyit. Matanya menyipit. Kegelapan ini membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Setelah beberapa detik, dia pun tersadar. Taeyong mencium bibir Mark. Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Mata Johnny membelalak lebar. " _Shit_! Taeyong!" Dia melepas _seatbelt_ dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas ke luar mobil. Dia menarik paksa tangan Mark, lalu menatap penuh emosi ke arah mata Taeyong.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan sentuh dia!" tegasnya memelototi Taeyong.

Yang diancam hanya tertawa geli. Benar-benar sudah mabuk. Johnny berbalik hendak meninggalkan Taeyong, tapi melihat Mark hanya diam mematung di tempat, terpaksa dia menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sekarang, kita akan bawa dia ke mana?"

Mark menggumam, tampak berpikir keras. " _Hyung_ tidak tau alamat rumahnya?"

Johnny menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku tau rumah si keparat sialan itu?"

Ucapan Johnny barusan dibalas oleh tatapan mengintimidasi dari Mark. Johnny pun segera menyesal telah seenaknya berkata seperti itu.

Sialnya lagi, tampaknya Taeyong tidak membawa dompet. Dia tidak membawa apapun. Johnny pikir, pasti tertinggal di klub tadi. Mereka juga tidak mungkin dan tidak bisa menanyakan alamat rumah secara langsung kepada Taeyong. Orang yang sedang mabuk tidak akan berbicara dengan benar dan jelas, mereka berdua tau itu.

Mau tidak mau, tersisa satu pilihan. Membawa Taeyong pulang ke apartemen mereka dan memberinya tempat untuk tidur untuk satu malam saja.

Mungkin bisa membawanya ke motel. Tapi, itu terlalu bahaya. Jadi, sudah diputuskan, mereka terpaksa membawa serta Taeyong pulang ke apartemen mereka.

* * *

Johnny menendang sedikit pintu apartemen yang hanya setengah terbuka, lalu menyeret Taeyong masuk ke dalam. Di ruang tengah, dia melepas rangkulannya dan menjatuhkan Taeyong ke atas sofa. Lalu, memijat bahunya.

"Sial! Dia kalau sedang mabuk berat juga!" keluhnya.

Mark terkikik mendengarnya. "Suruh siapa melarangku yang menuntunnya?"

Johnny mendelik. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan adik sepupunya tercinta bersentuhan dengan berandalan nomor satu di kampusnya.

Masih sambil memijat bahunya, dia menoleh ke Taeyong. Taeyong sudah tertidur.

"Dia tidur di kamarku saja." putus Johnny.

Mark menoleh, menatap Johnny heran. Namun, akhirnya dia mengerti. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Johnny bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah Mark. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ini demi kebaikan Mark sendiri.

Johnny menghela napas panjang. Dia menarik tangan Taeyong dan menempatkannya di bahunya, lalu menatap Mark. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mark, Johnny menyeret Taeyong ke kamarnya dengan susah payah. Di kamar, dia menjatuhkan badan Taeyong ke atas kasur, lalu meregangkan punggungnya dan memijat bahunya.

Taeyong mengerang pelan, membuat Johnny terlonjak kaget. "Belum tidur ternyata." gumamnya pelan.

"Hei, Taeyong! Kamu tidur di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan tidur di luar." jelasnya cuek. Dia berbalik hendak ke ruang tengah. Lebih baik dia tidur di sofa.

Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Taeyong. Tengkuknya ditarik ke depan wajah Taeyong, membuat badannya jatuh ke atas badan Taeyong.

"Oh, maaf! A-"

Ucapan Johnny terputus karena Taeyong membungkam mulut Johnny dengan jari telunjuknya. Johnny hanya bisa diam di tempat, tak berdaya.

"Diamlah. Tidur saja di sini. Kenapa harus tidur di sofa, sedangkan masih ada yang harus kau puaskan?"

Johnny terkejut. Memuaskan? Siapa? _Anak ini parah sekali_. "Hei, kamu mabuk!" ingatnya berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Taeyong.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Taeyong malah semakin menahan Johnny untuk tidak pergi. "Kau sudah janji akan memberiku pelajaran. Sekaranglah waktunya." Taeyong menyeringai lebar. Dia mencium bibir Johnny sekilas.

Mata Johnny mengerjap, terkejut dengan ucapan dan perlakuan Taeyong. _Pelajaran?_ _Oh. Tampaknya, dia salah paham dengan ancamanku tadi_ , pikir Johnny. Johnny ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, tapi mendadak sebuah ide masuk ke otaknya. Kenapa tidak dia berikan saja? Dengan harapan Taeyong akan menyesal dan menjauhi Mark.

Salah satu ujung bibir Johnny terangkat. "Jangan menyesal." bisiknya di telinga Taeyong.

Dengan gesit, tangan Johnny melepas kancing kemeja Taeyong, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih badan Taeyong. Begitu semua kancing sudah terlepas, Johnny menyingkirkan bagian yang menghalangi badan Taeyong. Dia menelan ludahnya. _Badannya bagus juga._

Taeyong menahan napas. Badannya menegang sesaat setelah Johnny melepas semua kancing kemejanya. Dia melonggarkan tangannya dari tengkuk Johnny, memberi jarak untuk Johnny.

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Taeyong ketika tangan Johnny bergerak mengelus perut Taeyong. Johnny tersenyum puas. Dia menggigit kecil telinga Taeyong, membuat pria di bawahnya mengejang sedikit.

Tangan Taeyong menjambak pelan rambut Johnny. Johnny meringis. Dia menahan tangan Taeyong. "Jangan kasar!"

Johnny turun ke dada Taeyong, mengabaikan leher putih Taeyong. Dia tidak akan memberi _kissmark_ untuk Taeyong. Tanda itu akan sulit hilang dan akan berbahaya untuk ke depannya. Johnny menjilat dada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong terlonjak kaget dan menjambak rambut Johnny. Dia mengeluarkan desahan nikmat dari dalam mulutnya.

Kini saatnya memberi pelajaran untuk keparat sialan itu.

Johnny menggigit pelan puting Taeyong, yang dibalasnya dengan lenguhan nikmat.

 _Sial! Aku salah langkah sepertinya_ , batin Johnny menyalahkan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Johnny pun tersadar. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Sama saja dia telah mengkhianati adik sepupunya, dan dia bukanlah tipe seperti itu.

Diintipnya Taeyong yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat Johnny akan bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari luar.

" _Hyung_? Belum tidur?"

 _Shit!_

Johnny membekap mulut Taeyong. Lalu, diam membisu. Untuk beberapa saat, kamar hening. Hanya terdengar napas dan detak jantung mereka berdua.

Satu menit kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki pergi menjauh dari depan pintu kamar Johnny. Johnny menghela napas lega. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah cukup pelajarannya. Aku harus tidur." katanya dingin.

Taeyong menahan tangan Johnny. "Tidurlah di sini."

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, tak apa." Tangannya mencoba melepas tangan Taeyong.

Alih-alih melepas, Taeyong malah mengencangkan genggamannya. "Ini kamarmu. Kalau kamu khawatir aku akan berbuat macam-macam, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh terhadapmu, asal kamu tidak menggangguku. Aku berjanji!"

Johnny menarik napas. "Ya, sudahlah. Terserah padamu saja."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Dia menggeser posisinya, lalu menepuk sampingnya. Johnny pun berbaring di samping Taeyong, membelakangi orang 'sinting' itu. Sedikit berpikir, _Taeyong sudah tidak mabuk lagi, ya? Bicaranya normal sekali._

Sementara itu, Taeyong ikut membelakangi Johnny, meringkuk dalam selimut. Senyumnya masih tertempel di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Taeyong hanya bisa berharap, Johnny tidak mendengar detak jantungnya.

* * *

Johnny membuka matanya sedikit. _Sudah pagi, ya?_

Sontak, Johnny bangkit duduk, menatap sekeliling. Kemudian, menghela napas lega. Ini masih di kamarnya. Lalu, yang semalam itu hanya mimpinya? Johnny rasa, iya.

Terdengar erangan malas dari belakang Johnny. Johnny terlonjak kaget. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan, sial, ada teman sekampusnya masih tertidur pulas di sana.

Johnny menelan ludah. _Bagaimana bisa ada Taeyong di sampingku? Apakah semalam-_

Mulut Johnny terbuka agak lebar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berkali-kali. _Tidak mungkin, kan? Sial! Apa yang telah kuperbuat?_

Johnny menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh, dia merasa malu terhadap dirinya. Tidak mungkin, kan, yang semalam itu benar-benar terjadi? Dia berteriak dalam hati.

 _Tidak, tidak! Berpikirlah yang jernih, John! Kamu melakukannya dengan niat yang baik. Dan, dia tidak mungkin berbuat aneh terhadap badanmu._ Sisi baik Johnny berkata demikian berusaha menenangkan Johnny yang mendadak panik.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Johnny bangkit berdiri, ke luar kamar dengan tergesa. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar, dia sempat menoleh ke arah Taeyong. Bocah gila itu masih tertidur dengan mulut agak terbuka. Memalukan kelahiran 1995.

Apartemen sepi. Aneh. Tidak biasanya. _Apa si bocah itu masih tertidur?_

Johnny berjalan ke kamar Mark yang berjarak satu ruangan dari kamarnya. Tapi, Mark tidak ada di sana. Bahkan, kamarnya rapi sekali. Johnny pun meninggalkan kamar Mark, menuju dapur. Lebih baik dia membuat sarapan. Mark akan muncul dengan sendirinya kalau aroma masakannya tercium olehnya.

Tapi, di dapur, dia malah disambut dengan dua piring berisi sarapan dan sebuah kertas _note_.

Dengan bingung, Johnny melirik isi piring itu. Telor ceplok yang agak gosong. Johnny langsung menebak, pasti Mark yang memasakkannya.

Johnny beralih ke kertas _note_ dan membacanya.

Hyung _, aku pergi ke sekolah naik_ taxi _. Aku tidak tega membangunkan kalian berdua. Jadi, aku memasakkan kalian sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah. Hehe. Semoga kalian suka masakanku, ya._

 _Selamat menikmati hari kalian!_

 _P. S. Kalau kalian tidak suka masakanku, buang saja dan buatlah yang baru._

 _Mark._

Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar bocah itu_. Dia menaruh kertas _note_ itu kembali dan mengambil dua piring sarapan. Dia akan membuangnya dan membuat ulang. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu makan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Tapi, di depan tempat sampah, Johnny berhenti. Dahinya berkerut. Bahkan di dalamnya, sudah ada banyak telor ceplok yang sangat hitam. Johnny menghela napas pasrah.

Mark benar-benar bekerja keras untuk masakannya kali ini. Biasanya, dia akan menolak keras kalau disuruh memasak, dan berkata kalau dia bodoh dalam memasak. Entah atas dasar apa dia memasak hari ini. Mungkin, karena Lee Taeyong.

Setelah membuang masakan Mark, Johnny membuka kulkas. Karena waktunya sedikit, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasak telor dadar. Tapi, sialnya lagi, hanya tersisa satu butir telor.

"Apa-apaan dia ini? Ingin mengorupsi uangku? Astaga!"

Terpaksa, Johnny memasak satu telor dadar untuk Taeyong. Dia akan makan di kantin kampus saja nanti.

Taeyong baru keluar dari kamar ketika Johnny sedang menata piring di meja makan. Dia menguap lebar dan duduk di kursi di depan piringnya.

"Baru bangun?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap piring di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Makanlah."

Taeyong masih terdiam. Johnny pun bingung. Apakah dia tidak suka menu makanannya?

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?"

Taeyong mendongak, menatap Johnny. Lalu, menggeleng. "Hanya ini?"

Johnny mengangguk. Dia balas menatap Taeyong penasaran. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?"

Lagi-lagi, Taeyong hanya menggeleng. Dia mulai mengambil nasinya dan makan dengan tenang, sementara Johnny mengawasinya.

Sadar sedang diawasi, Taeyong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan balas menatap Johnny. "Tidak makan?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa makan di kantin nanti. Habiskan makanmu. Kita hanya punya waktu sedikit. Cepat. Atau kita akan telat."

Taeyong hanya manggut-manggut dan melanjutkan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Johnny masih saja mengawasi Taeyong, sedikit berpikir apakah Taeyong lupa dengan yang semalam? Tingkahnya normal saja pagi ini. Mungkin Taeyong tidak ingat karena dia mabuk semalam. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari kelancarannya berbicara semalam, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau dia masih mabuk. Atau..

Johnny mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Masa bodoh dengan yang semalam. Dia lelah memikirkannya.

* * *

Johnny melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. _Dia telat lagi_ , pikirnya.

Johnny menghela napas. Dia menyandarkan badannya ke pintu mobil, menunggu Taeyong keluar dari kelasnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sesosok datang setengah berlari menghampiri Johnny. Johnny menegakkan badannya.

"Maaf aku telat." Taeyong mengatur napasnya.

Johnny mengangguk sekilas. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taeyong. Taeyong pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Taeyong menatap Johnny.

Johnny menggumam pelan. "Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Makan!" jawab Taeyong tanpa ragu-ragu. Johnny tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja calonnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita berburu kuliner!" Johnny menjalankan mobilnya.

Sudah beberapa bulan lebih mereka bersama seperti ini, terhitung semenjak Johnny membawa Taeyong untuk pertama kalinya ke apartemennya dan Mark. Mereka jadi lebih akrab. Bahkan, Taeyong yang terkenal _manly_ berubah menjadi seperti anak TK ketika ia sedang bersama Johnny. Merengek ini dan itu. Kalau tidak dipenuhi, dia akan merajuk sampai keinginannya dipenuhi. Itu membuat Johnny sedikit kewalahan. Koruptor uangnya kini bertambah seorang. Tapi, Johnny tidak masalah, selama ini membuat calonnya bahagia.

Iya. Johnny rasa ia mulai tertarik dengan Taeyong. Bocah ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Lupakan saja masalah dia menyalahkan pergaulan Barat itu. Sekarang, dia benar-benar terkena karmanya.

Tentang Mark, dia hanya kagum dengan Taeyong. Dia masih meneruskan sekolahnya dengan tenang, tanpa ada masalah percintaan. Mark bahkan mendukung hubungan kakak sepupunya dengan idolanya. Dia bahkan meneror Johnny untuk segera menembak Taeyong. Dan, Johnny hanya menanggapinya dengan tolakan. _"Tidak sekarang, Mark."_ katanya dulu.

Tapi, tampaknya, keinginan Mark akan terpenuhi. Semoga saja. Karena hari inilah waktunya.

Johnny menoleh ke samping sekilas, lalu tersenyum lebar. Calonnya benar-benar tampan hari ini, meskipun tampak dengan jelas wajah lelahnya.

Johnny mengusap lembut puncak kepala Taeyong. "Kamu lelah? Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku harus ikut mengawasi jalan! Kamu juga pasti lelah, kan? Sidangnya berjalan dengan lancarkah?"

Johnny tersenyum simpul. Dia mengangguk. "Iya, berjalan lancar. Syukurlah. Berkat kamu."

Taeyong lega, dia menghela napas. "Kupikir akan sedikit kacau."

Dia menatap kosong ke depan, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kapan aku lulus?" gumamnya sedih.

Johnny hanya tersenyum hampa. Tangannya masih mengusap rambut Taeyong. "Bersabarlah. Kamu pasti akan lulus, _babe_."

Taeyong hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Sebentar lagi, Johnny akan lulus dan bekerja. Sementara itu, Taeyong terpaksa mengulang beberapa kuliah karena tidak tuntas. Dia sedikit menyesali kenakalannya selama ini. Dan, dia bertekad akan mengejar ketertinggalannya dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Johnny.

"Nah. Kita sampai!"

Taeyong melirik ke luar jendela. Dalam sekejap, mulutnya sudah membuka dengan takjub. Dia menatap gedung di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Gedung di depannya cukup besar dan mewah. Di depan pintu masuk, tertempel lampu _banner_ bertuliskan _Home Love Restaurant_. Restoran termahal di kota.

Taeyong tak bisa berkata-kata. Demi Tuhan, apakah Johnny baru saja mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran yang mahal?

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan semanis ini.

Suara Johnny mengejutkan Taeyong. "Hei, manis. Kita sudah sampai. Jangan memandanginya terus seperti itu. Pandangilah saja aku!"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Taeyong. Dia memukul pelan tangan Johnny. Yang dipukul hanya menghindar dan menyengir.

"Manis, manis. Manis apanya, huh?" Taeyong melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan ke luar dengan sebal.

Johnny hanya tertawa geli dan mengikuti calonnya ke luar. Dia menarik tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo!"

Taeyong sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Johnny. Dia ingin menepis tangan Johnny karena takut ditatap aneh oleh orang-orang, tapi tidak jadi. _Toh_ , dia nyaman dengan ini.

"Selamat datang! Apakah Anda sudah memesan meja?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita dengan sopan.

Johnny menggeleng. "Belum."

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Sang pelayan beralih ke buku entah apa, kemudian kembali menatap dua orang lelaki di depannya. "Tuan bisa memesan meja nomor 34. Hanya itu yang tersisa hari ini, Tuan."

Johnny mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, baiklah. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih banyak." Dia membungkuk dengan hormat dan menarik Taeyong masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, Johnny menoleh sekeliling mencari-cari meja bernomor 34. Begitu menemukannya, dia mempererat genggamannya dan menarik Taeyong lagi ke meja 34.

Seorang pelayan pria datang dan memberikan dua buku menu.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Taeyong melihat buku menunya. Sesekali, dia menggumam.

"Aku pesan _seasoned lobster_ dan _thai tea_." pesan Taeyong pada akhirnya.

Johnny menoleh ke pelayan pria yang sudah siap memegang kertas dan pulpen. "Kami pesan dua _seasoned lobster_ , satu _thai tea_ , dan satu _americano_."

Pelayan pria itu menuliskan semua pesanan mereka dengan sigap, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Baiklah. Saya akan mengulangi pesanan Anda." Pelayan itu pun mengulangi pesanan Johnny dan Taeyong.

"Silakan Anda menunggu. Pesanan akan datang." Dia berlalu pergi setelah mengambil buku menu dari meja.

Johnny menopang dagunya menatap pria tampan di depannya yang sedang mengamati isi restoran ini. Dia tersenyum manis. "Kamu tampan hari ini."

Taeyong terkejut. Apa dia salah dengar? Ah, tidak!

"A-ah.. Kamu kenapa, John?" tanyanya gugup. Pipinya memerah.

Johnny tidak menjawab. Justru dia malah semakin dalam menatap Taeyong. Bahkan, otot pipinya belum lelah karena terus tersenyum dari tadi. _Bless Johnny's day_. Dia benar-benar puas banyak tersenyum hari ini.

Taeyong sebenarnya risih ditatap terus seperti itu. Tapi, karena dia menyukai tatapan Johnny terhadapnya, jadi dia abaikan saja kerisihannya itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pesanan datang. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap diselingi obrolan dan tawa canda.

Johnny berdehem. Sedikit mendorong piring kosongnya menyingkir. "Taeyong, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya. Dia membersihkan bekas makanan di mulutnya. "Ya?"

"Aku tau aku sedikit kasar padamu kala pertama dulu. Ralat. Benar-benar kasar. Aku juga tau hubungan kita tidak baik pada awalnya. Tapi, aku sedikit bersyukur kita menjadi akrab karena.. salah satu penggemarmu." Johnny terkekeh, membuat Taeyong ikut tertawa.

"Penggemar? Ooh~ Aku tersanjung." canda Taeyong pura-pura tersipu.

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas. _Mulai lagi, deh._ "Aku serius!"

"Oh, oke. Apa? Lanjutkan."

"Kamu masih ingat, dulu kamu bilang kalau kamu menyukaiku-"

"Tertarik." ralat Taeyong tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Kamu bilang kalau kamu tertarik padaku. Apakah sekarang masih tertarik? Atau sudah berubah menjadi mencintaiku? Atau malah sudah hilang?"

Taeyong berpikir keras. "Apa, ya? Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau."

Alis Johnny terangkat. Matanya berkedip. "Seriuslah!"

Taeyong tertawa geli, membuat Johnny ingin menimpuknya dan membuangnya ke laut. Bocah ini. Sudah tau situasinya sedang serius, masih saja.

"Bercanda! Aku masih ada perasaan untukmu, sejak dulu, dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Sekalipun kamu mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Tapi, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Ak-"

Mata Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjap. Perkataannya barusan diputus oleh Johnny. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Johnny. Taeyong memukul dada Johnny, memohon dia untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Ummphh! Jo-mmphh!"

Bukannya melepas ciumannya, Johnny malah memperdalam ciumannya, tidak memedulikan tatapan jijik para pengunjung dan pegawai restoran.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Johnny melepas ciumannya. Mereka menarik napas di saat yang bersamaan. Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Benar-benar memerah. Johnny mundur ke tempatnya semula.

"A-ah. Ma-maaf." Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya dari Johnny.

Johnny berdehem keras. Wajahnya pun tak kalah merahnya dengan Taeyong. Bibir Taeyong manis rasanya, menurut Johnny.

"Kurasa.. ciumanku barusan sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, bukankah begitu?"

Mata Taeyong membulat. Dia menoleh menatap Johnny. "A-apa?"

Johnny mendengus pelan. "Perasaanmu tidak sepihak, Lee Taeyong. Aku membalas perasaanmu."

 _Deg!_ Jantung Taeyong berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Apakah dia baru saja diterima oleh seseorang yang amat dia cintai? Sungguhkah? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Taeyong menampar pelan pipi kanannya. Ah, bukan. Ini dunia nyata. Wajah Taeyong yang sudah memerah, kini semakin memerah.

Johnny tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasih barunya. Tangannya terulur mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. "Lucu sekali! Menggemaskan!"

Taeyong menepis tangan Johnny. Wajahnya cemberut. Dia mulai merajuk. "Menggemaskan apanya? Ish, menyebalkan!"

Mendengarnya, Johnny tertawa geli. Dia maju, mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas, lalu bangkit berdiri dan dengan cepat berlalu sebelum dia diterkam oleh Taeyong.

\- kkeut -

* * *

YEEEE BERES AKHIRNYA :")

DUH AKU CAPEK MENGETIK:"

Okee. Jadi gini, aku sebenernya lagi males ngetik. Fanfict ini aku buat khusus untuk dua orang yang amat sangat kusayangi banget sekali /ditampar /dusta. Oke, sebenernya ga sayang-sayang banget sih ya ehe:") /ditampar limitlessx/

Ih serius! Aku sayang kok sama dua orang ini. Saking sayangnya aku sampai merelakan Taeyong untuk mas Johnny :") Siapa sih dua orang ini? Mereka adalah...

JENG JENG!

Para Bandung Squad!

ichinisan1-3 dan kakak iparkuuu HyeJi-Sani

Duuuuh aku bener-bener bekerja keras untuk fanfict satu ini:" semoga kalian puas yaa kakak-kakakkuuu.

AKU SAYANG KALIAN! JANGAN PUTUSIN AKU SAMA MARK :((((

DAN INGATLAH DENGAN JANJI KALIAN WAHAI PERIKUES. REVIEW YANG PANJANG YAAA EHEHEHEHEHEHE:))

Maaf loh kalau bagian nganunya kurang memuaskan:( dd masih polos qq /ditampar /dusta. Ralat ah. Dd masih pemula qq:(

See you next time on the other fanfict! Love you guys :** /cipok satu2/

And, please review tehee. Don't be a silent reader, I said!


End file.
